1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to support the selection of an acquisition configuration from a set of adjustable acquisition configurations for the acquisition of x-ray projections of the heart of a patient with an x-ray computed tomography apparatus to examine the heart of the patient. The invention moreover concerns an x-ray computed tomography apparatus to execute the method and non-transitory computer-readable storage medium encoded with programming instructions for implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computed tomography apparatuses which are used for the imaging of the heart of a patient presently offer a plethora of adjustment possibilities for the acquisition of x-ray projections of the heart, which form the basis for the reconstruction of slice images or of a volume data set of the heart. The number of adjustment possibilities offers the user of such a computed tomography apparatus a high degree of freedom. The experienced user also can purposefully use these adjustment possibilities to achieve as optimal an image quality as possible for the slice images or 3D images to be reconstructed. However, inexperienced users of such computed tomography apparatuses perceive the large number of adjustment possibilities to be confusing. The achievable image quality in reconstructed slice images or 3D images therefore depends not only on the computed tomography apparatus itself but also on the experience of the respective user.